


That One Time Steve Got Stuck In Handcuffs

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lube & Condoms for maximum fun, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: Steve gets himself trapped in a pair of Carol's fuzzy pink handcuffs at a party - Billy helps him out.By absolutely not helping atall.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 17
Kudos: 394





	That One Time Steve Got Stuck In Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m running out of vaguely cannon places for these boys to fuck @ - or I’m just not that creative... This was supposed to be a tumblr one shot buttt, yeah dunno. Carried away.

He wasn’t _entirely_ sure how he had managed to get himself into this situation. 

Sure, Steve didn’t have a lot of self preservation - he had a knack for getting himself into all sorts of trouble, wound up sticking around for the fallout, too. Of course, generally that entailed something like fighting inter-dimensional monsters with a group of screaming pre-teens. 

Or walking in on Nancy and Jonathan attempting to summon an entirely _different_ inter-dimensional monster with a blood sacrifice. You know, a typical Friday night in good ‘ol Hawkins, Indiana.

It usually didn’t involve getting himself stuck in a pair of Carol’s fuzzy pink handcuffs... Honestly, it was kind of embarrassing. Carol and Tommy had spent the last ten minutes simply cackling at his plight, swigging down half a bottle of vodka between the two of them and doing absolutely _nothing_ to help Steve find the keys.

“C’mon guys… I _can’t_ go downstairs like this!” Steve said, frustrated - was trying to rummage through Carol’s drawers with his hands on a very short leash from one another.

“I can’t believe you put them on, after I _told_ you not to!” Carol said, wheezing for a breath.

Which was fair, she _had_ told him not to - he just didn’t realize they would click shut so _easily_. He’d been trying to make a joke with them, which was going to be hilarious… and then they locked into place and everything got a lot less funny for him, Carol and Tommy though? They were yuckin’ it up.

“Give it up Steve, we lost the keys like… ages ago.” Tommy said with a shrug. Steve laid hands on something that looked suspiciously like a bullet vibrator and jerked his hands out of Carol’s top drawer like he’d been burned - a soft sound of horror escaping him.

“No way… this is- you’re _serious_?” Steve said, reality sinking in - turning to stare, horrified, at Tommy and Carol.

“Deadly.” She just said, throwing her head back and taking another swig of vodka straight from the bottle.

Clearly, they weren’t going to be any help. Steve just groaned, frustration coming through in his tone loud and clear. Shoved his way out of the room and ignored how Tommy and Carol went straight back to laughing.

Okay, all he had to do was subtly sneak out of the party without anyone noticing his hands… get to the Bimmer and just, drive to the... hospital? Who the hell took handcuffs off you when you got stuck? He was pretty sure he didn’t need the judgemental stares, maybe he could find a big rock and smash the chain.

It worked in the movies...

First order of business though, make it through the party without getting caught. There was a particularly inconspicuous looking vase sitting on a side table in the hall - the one Carol’s parents had brought back from overseas.

But more importantly, it was big and round... and if he held it in his hands it kind of looked like he was just awkwardly carrying some stupid vase - and a lot less like he was walking around in some humiliating pink furry handcuffs. So... the superior choice here was obvious.

He grabbed the vase, positioned it strategically and strolled down the hallway like this was perfectly normal. He got a few weird looks as he got downstairs, but honestly… people were too drunk or high at this point to really care much. He was starting to think maybe he could have just gone on with the handcuffs and been fine… When he spotted Billy Hargrove.

Which was _just_ the icing on the cake.

He immediately turned on his heel, fully intending to just walk his stupid ass right back to Carol’s room - maybe she would just let him spend the night. When... “ _Harrington!_ ” Billy’s voice boomed, obviously pleased at having found him.

Steve stopped in his tracks, swore under his breath… and turned to face the devil. Billy looked amazing, always did at these kinds of parties. Really put the extra effort into his hair, actually managed to remember a shirt this time which was kind of nice.

He smelled good too, not that Steve would know. Not like he noticed those sorts of things, not like he had to catch himself from leaning in and taking a good _whiff_ in the middle of History - the one class where he sat _right_ behind Billy. 

‘ _Focus_.’ Steve commanded himself, coming back to reality as Billy sauntered right over. Got up in Steve’s face, shark tooth grin plastered on his face... like he’d been waiting _all night_ for this moment.

Billy looked about to say something, as his eyes dragged down to the pot clasped tightly in Steve’s hands… and his smile faltered, brows pinched. He looked genuinely confused, which would have been kind of funny if Steve wasn’t desperately trying to keep his shit together.

“...What’s this?” Billy asked, like Steve had thrown him so bad that he couldn’t even think of a cutting remark.

“Ash tray.” Steve said without hesitation, and Billy just blinked at him for a moment.

“Big fuckin’ ash tray…” Billy said slowly, licking out over his top lip - leaving it wet with spit. Steve stared at it for a full four seconds before he realized Billy was waiting for him to say something else.

“Yep, just taking it uhhh- outside.” Steve finished, this was literally the dumbest he’d felt in a long time. And Steve felt dumb _all_ the time.

“I’ll take it for you.” Billy suddenly offered, smiling again. There was no way Billy was doing something for Steve out of the kindness of his heart, which meant he _knew_ something was up. Steve tightened his grip, shifted uncomfortably… swallowed, because his throat felt dry all of a sudden.

“S’cool, I got it.” Steve said, making an attempt to shoulder past Billy. Only to have him quickly move and block the way, knocking Steve up against a wall. He could hear the metal chain of the handcuffs click against the vase, cringed a little.

Billy didn’t seem to notice, was clearly too focused on making Steve’s life completely miserable to pick up on anything else. “Aw, c’mon pretty boy - let me lighten your load…” Voice smooth, saccharine. Nancy would probably have called it bullshit.

“No... _thank_ \- you!” Steve said stiffly, as Billy curled a finger over the lip of the vase. Steve tugged it away, and Billy managed to knock it akilter... Steve watched in horror as the vase toppled right out of his hands and smashed on the floor.

The entire room of people turned to look at them, at the vase shattered on the floor... and then Steve’s hands, bound. Billy didn’t even bother looking at the vase, eagle eyes drawn straight to the fuzzy pink cuffs holding Steve’s wrists hostage.

Steve’s mouth worked around some sort of explanation, managed to get out “Okay-maybe, so… I think- You know, it’s not-” Which was some sort of weird amalgamation of all of the excuses that filtered through his head coming out all at once.

Billy just stared, lip twitching into a frown as the crowd around them broke into laughter. Steve flushed in embarrassment, he really couldn't have drawn more attention to himself if he’d _tried_.

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” Billy suddenly snarled, whipping around - glaring at every single person who was dumb enough not to scamper out of there the second he’d spoken. Turned back to look at Steve… looked… 

_Into_ it.

The same finger that sealed Steve’s fate earlier, found its way to the center chain… hooked around it and tugged. Gentle at first, and then he got his whole fist around it - pulled Steve, pulled him stumbling, straight out of the house.

Into the cool night air, down the walk, straight to the passenger side of the Camaro. Got the door open and manhandled Steve into the seat, like maybe he thought Steve wouldn’t have gotten in if he left it up to him.

Slammed the door shut and stalked over to the drivers side, slid in and keyed on the engine… pulled away from the curb, didn’t say so much as a damn _word_.

“My house is-” Steve started to say, ready to rattle off the directions, when Billy cut him off.

“I’m not taking you home.” He said, voice thick with something… something Steve had never really heard in Billy’s voice before. Steve’s dick gave a kick in his pants at the sound of it, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Billy just glanced over, quick - and Steve might have missed it if he wasn’t watching Billy so damn close… flicked his eyes back to the road, laid a heavy palm on Steve’s thigh. It was _warm_ , the heat of the touch soaking through Steve’s jeans. When Steve just froze... when he didn’t shove the hand away, Billy moved it… slid it up and down, fingers squeezing just a little.

Steve’s breathing picked up, and he turned away from Billy’s face. Tried to stare out into the woods as they drove on, had no idea where the hell they were going. Didn’t really care much, at this point.

And then things started to look familiar, and somewhere in the back of his mind he put two and two together. The quarry...

Billy idled the engine, got his hand on the door and was shoving his way out - paused to look in at Steve, who was still sitting there like… like maybe if he didn’t _move_ Billy wouldn’t _see_ him.

“ _Out!_ ” Billy barked, sharp. Steve startled from it and quickly tumbled out of the car after Billy.

Billy moved around fast, passed the front of his car, passed the headlights still shining bright - lighting up the woods in front of them. Got up in Steve’s space, hands fisting into the fabric of his shirt and pulling him… Steve almost couldn’t tell if they were about to fight or fuck, didn’t really care, as long as Billy had his _hands_ on him.

Felt the rough bark of a tree scraping at his back as Billy shoved him up against it, squinted his eyes at the glaring headlights in his eyes, until Billy’s form blocked them out. Steve opened his mouth to say something, probably something stupid like, to ask what the _hell_ Billy was doing. Even though Steve was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what Billy was doing… could feel Billy’s excitement pressing hard into his thigh.

Billy cut him off with the rough press of his lips. Billy kissed like he _hated_ , all teeth and spit and bruises. And Steve melted into it, parted his lips and just let Billy _take_ \- sighed against Billy’s tongue as it licked into his mouth, strong, demanding.

Rough hands were everywhere, rucking Steve’s shirt up. Trailing up and over his stomach, feeling out the line of his muscles, brushing lightly over his nipple... Steve broke the kiss with a hitched breath, shivering at the feeling that rippled through him at the touch.

Their eyes locked together, and they were both breathing hard… lips swollen and red, bites scattered all over Steve’s. Then Billy grinned, teeth on full display - got his hand back on Steve’s nipple and _twisted_.

Steve jolted with it, at the sharp sensation that lanced through him - caused his chest muscles to spasm. “ _Fuck!_ ” He hissed, screwing his eyes shut with it, let his head fall back against the sturdy tree behind him.

Billy just rubbed soothingly over the sore, and now quite stiff nub, leaned in and slid his tongue up the salty sweet skin on Steve’s neck. Steve felt useless, fumbled with his own hands - tried to get them on Billy’s skin only to have the chain between the cuffs get caught up, hindering his movements.

Steve groaned, frustrated - rolled his hips up against the heavy weight on top of him.

Billy just pulled his hands away, Steve arching his back to try and chase the touch as warm fingers withdrew. Wrapped around his wrists instead, yanked Steve’s hands up over his head… pressed them into the tree and held them there.

The other hand, pushing between them to cup at the front of Steve’s jeans… _squeezed_. “You’re so hard…” Billy said, almost sounded like he was in awe... “You like being tied, pretty boy?” he finished, glancing up through thick blonde lashes to catch Steve’s eyes. 

“Think you’re the one who likes it…” Steve managed to get out, voice rough. 

Billy just grinned, didn’t bother to deny it. “C’mon, I wanna talk about _you_ …” He said, nearly a whisper, leaning into Steve’s ear as he deftly undid the front of his jeans. Breath warm and damp, ruffling the soft hair that curled behind it. 

Steve bit his lip, held it in between his teeth and stared up at the treetops overhead… could make out a few stars peaking through the cover. Then Billy’s hand was slipping into his pants, slow and steady, the heat of his palm sliding over skin… wrapping around him and just… just _holding_ it. 

A shudder ran through Steve, full bodied and humiliating. That all Billy had to do was the bare minimum, and Steve was _struggling_ not to shoot off in his pants from it. Tried to focus instead on the cuffs digging uncomfortably into his wrists, the fur doing very little to dampen the pressure from Billy’s iron grip holding them tight against the tree. 

Then Billy started moving his hand, and Steve’s knees went weak… he slumped against the tree, held up more by the press of Billy’s knee between his legs, than anything else. Billy’s hand was so much rougher than his own, grip tighter, quicker. 

If he had known things were gonna go like this, he probably would have dropped his pants for Billy a long time ago... Wasn’t quite able to hold back the sounds he was making, the pitiful little whines, echoing out into the dead silent night air. The only other sound, the crickets chirping, and Billy’s breath heavy with the effort of working Steve over. 

“ _Knew you’d be like this…_ ” Billy murmured, the rough hair above his lip scratching lightly at Steve’s cheek. “Needy... begging for it. _Fuck_ , Steve-” his voice broke off with a groan, swept his thumb up over the slit of Steve’s cock - smeared the precum that had been building there all over the head. 

“T-think about this… a-a lot?” Steve managed to ask, breath hitching as he tried to speak. Expected some kind of defensive reply, for Billy to be predictable, was shocked by what he actually said. 

“ _All the time_.” Billy hissed the words, like the truth of them pissed him off. “Think about your _stupid_ fuckin’ face, covered in my cum… think about pushing you down and fucking you so damn _hard_ \- you have to sit out at practice, and no one knows why but _me and you_." 

Steve choked on his moan, felt his muscles tense up, dug his fingernails into his palms. Came hard, his whole body wracked with tremors, fell apart in Billy’s hands like he was just _meant_ for this. Billy gave him two solid pumps, milking the last of him - slicking his release over his softening cock. 

He felt boneless, legs giving out - really _was_ just hanging there now, held up by Billy’s body and the solid grip on his wrists. Billy’s hand left his spent cock, grabbed his chin and tilted his head up - licked hungrily into Steve’s slack mouth. He could feel wet heat on his skin, cum smearing from Billy’s hand all over his face. 

‘One fantasy down, then.’ Steve thought, laughed a little into the kiss. Billy pulled back, a dark look in those eyes - Steve immediately regretted laughing. 

“What’s so _funny_ , Harrington?” Billy asked… practically snarled the words. And they were back to last names, just like that… Steve just shook his head, stuttered out a hesitant ‘n-nothing’ - only to have Billy’s hands shove him roughly, flip him around and press his face into the tree. 

Steve scrabbled a bit against the bark, managed to get his arms above him and holding on as best as he could with his wrists still bound. The pressure of Billy’s hips pushing into his ass helped keep him up, as he strained his legs to keep from dropping to his knees. 

“Billy… wait-” Steve started to say, nervous - shivered as Billy hooked a finger under the waistband of his pants and tugged them down, exposed him to the chill of the night. Billy paused, one warm hand on Steve’s ass-cheek, fingers digging in. 

“ _Let me_.” Billy implored, voice thick with lust. Steve’s head reeled with it, fear and want mixing together to bubble over in something he couldn’t quite handle. 

“Yeah...okay.” He spoke the words without really thinking, the part of him that wanted to please Billy - the part he tried to pretend didn't exist, suddenly coming to the forefront. Like it was all he was, deep down, ready to spread his legs for Billy Hargrove at the mere suggestion of it. 

Billy let out a harsh breath, hand leaving Steve’s ass - only to return and shove a small package into Steve’s fingers, he glance up to see a small foil wrapper carefully placed in his grip. 

“Hold onto that for me,” Billy said, sounding smug. Laid a single, quick smack across Steve’s ass. He rocked forward with the impact of it, legs tensing, cheek scraping against rough bark. 

“ _Asshole…_ ” Steve muttered, and Billy just laughed. He could hear the crinkle of another foil, could hear Billy tear it open behind him. And then fingers were pressing between his ass-cheeks, _cold_ … slick with something. Steve tensed immediately, couldn’t help it. 

“Relax…” Billy huffed out, sounded exasperated. 

“Yeah… easy for you to say.” Steve grit out. 

Billy just got a hand on Steve’s shoulders, rubbing in between the blades with his thumb. And Steve _hated_ how it worked, how his body loosened up for him… how easy it became for Billy to slide a finger in, stretching his rim. 

It burned a little - not bad, not good… just _strange_. Steve’s thighs tensing as he felt Billy quirk the finger inside him, rubbing against the muscles contracting around it… pushed back into it, huffed out a breath as Billy went knuckle deep. 

“Look at you, greedy little bitch.” Billy breathed the words, like they were some kind of fucked up praise. 

“Get the fuck _on_ with it, Billy.” Steve grit out, shifting his weight. 

“...Say that again.” Billy said, sliding a second finger in - Steve groaning at the stretch of it. 

“W-what?” Steve asked, barely able to think… totally focused on the fact that Billy had two fingers in him, was rubbing them slowly, with a level of control he wasn’t even aware the guy _possessed_. 

“My name, say it.” Twisted his fingers, dug in _deep_. Hit that bundle of nerves that lit Steve up, had him seeing _stars_. 

“Fuck, _Billy!_ ” Steve moaned the name, drew it out… long and desperate. Eyes screwed shut and jaw went slack, as Billy just doubled down, coaxing more and more sounds out of Steve as he struggled to keep himself standing. 

“Yeah, just like that - c’mon baby.” Billy sounded so fucked, as if he was just as affected by this as Steve was… as if being the one to bring Steve to near tears with just his fingers was too much for him. 

Billy added another finger, met almost no resistance. Just Steve open for him, stretched wide and moaning for it. Still pumped them in an out quickly, for good measure, just to make sure Steve was ready 

“P-please Billy, fuck- I _need_ it-” Steve babbled, rocking his hips back, riding Billy’s fingers like a damn _champ_. 

“You’re gonna fuckin’ get it, then.” Billy fired back, laughing with it - like he was soaring away on the high of Steve begging him for his cock. Pulled his fingers out, grabbed Steve’s ass and smeared excess lube all over it. 

Steve was hard again, hanging heavy and swollen between his legs as Billy snatched the condom packet from between Steve’s finger tips. So hard it _hurt_ , so hard he desperately wanted his hands free, wanted to wrap one around himself and relieve even just the slightest of that pressure building up… 

Whined, rubbed his ass back against Billy’s hips… could feel the bulge of Billy straining against the front of his pants. Earned himself another sharp slap - the sting of it blooming out over his skin. Breath hitched at the sound of Billy undoing his belt, the clink of it as it fell, as he unzipped and shoved his pants down around his thighs. 

A moment of nothing, nothing but the sigh from Billy’s lips as he rolled the condom on himself… Lined up, pressed the blunt tip to Steve’s hole - thumbed it open as he slid in, as if his cock wasn’t _already_ fat enough. 

Steve screwed his eyes shut, dug his finger tips into the tree - hissed with the burn of Billy stretching him, struggled to take him in, even with all the prep. Sucked in desperate breaths like he was drowning in it, in the pain of it, the heat of it, in everything that was Billy. 

Billy paused, found Steve’s hips with his hands and steadied him. One sliding up the arch of his back, a soothing pressure. “You’re okay.” Billy said, choked with the strain of holding back. Steve just nodded, didn’t trust himself to speak. And Billy waited, waited for Steve to adjust to the pressure, hand a heavy, grounding weight on his back. 

“Good... I’m good.” Steve managed to say, shifting a little like he was testing that theory himself. The grip on his hip tightened, fingers digging into the soft skin there as Billy began to move… sunk in deeper, still going slow, breathing hard. Hung his head over Steve’s back as he bottomed out, sweat dripping from his forehead and splashing onto Steve’s exposed skin. 

“ _Fuck_ yeah, you’re good…” Billy muttered, pulling out only to shove back in - faster this time, hips connecting hard with Steve’s ass, the slap of skin on skin filling the air around them. Steve just moaned in response, nearly lost himself to the feeling of Billy’s cock grinding into him. 

Tried and failed to keep his wits about him, as Billy took up a punishing pace… Tugging Steve back to meet with the snap of his hips, angling just right to drive into that sweet spot each time. Steve just struggled to stay standing, needy, desperate sounds punching out of him with each of Billy’s thrusts. 

Clung to the tree Billy was fucking him into, like it was the only lifeline he had left. 

“Billy, I-I can’t-” He stammered out, knees buckling - falling to them as he came a second time, Billy swearing and following right behind. Hand tangling it’s way into Steve’s hair and pulling him up, until he was seated in Billy’s lap - straddling his thighs, back pressed tight against Billy’s chest.

“ _I got you, pretty boy._ ” Billy murmured in his ear, wrapped a hand around his stomach to hold him still... rolled his hips up into Steve as he shook with the shockwaves from his own climax. Steve slumped, spent, let all his weight sink into Billy as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Holy shit…” Steve finally breathed out, when it felt like he could manage words again. Billy just laughed quietly, Steve probably would have missed it if he couldn’t feel Billy’s chest rise and fall with it.

“Aww baby, did I blow your mind?” Billy just asked, seemed to recover his usual smug self pretty quickly.

“At least take your dick out of me before you act like one.” Steve said with a roll of his eyes, and Billy laughed again - louder this time, lifted Steve up and set him down on the dirt… pulled the condom off and tossed it into the treeline. “Okay… that's littering and disgusting…” Steve said, face pinching up.

__“Fuck- better go get it then, huh?” Billy asked, looking down at him pointedly. Steve just flushed, squirmed a little - legs sore as hell, ass kind of sore too…and uncomfortably slick with leftover lube._ _

__“Guess it’ll be okay…” Steve muttered, and Billy just slapped him on the chest.__

____

“Atta boy!” He exclaimed, looking proud. 

____

“Okay fine, but what about these?!” Steve asked, shaking his cuffed wrists in front of Billy like he was supposed to do something about it. 

____

Billy just shrugged, itched at his chin a little before speaking. “No idea, looks like you’re stuck with ‘em, pretty boy.” 

____

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [Tumblr](https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
